The present invention relates to the field of office furniture and workspace systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a height adjustable table.
In general, a table provides a location for people to work at while either standing or sitting on a chair. Since people and chairs come in a variety of sizes, it is often necessary to adjust the height of the table so as to improve access to the table. Height adjustable tables, such as tables with a central shaft inserted into a gas spring cylinder, are known in the art. Such height adjustable tables often use complicated and expensive mechanisms to adjust the height of the table.
Another disadvantage of some prior height adjustable tables is that they would use locking mechanisms that were external to the supports of the table and so the table was less aesthetically pleasing and the locking mechanisms could be easily damaged.
One aspect of the present invention regards a height adjustable table that has a base and a tabletop. A support is attached to the tabletop where the support selectively engages the base solely via friction so that the tabletop is prevented from moving relative to the base.
A second aspect of the present invention regards a method of locking a height adjustable table by positioning a tabletop of a height adjustable table to a desired height relative to a surface supporting a base of the table and locking the tabletop at the desired height by only frictionally engaging the tabletop to the base.
A third aspect of the present invention regards a height adjustable table that has a base and a tabletop. A support is attached to the tabletop. The support selectively engages the base via an unattached locking element so that the tabletop is prevented from moving relative to the base.
A fourth aspect of the present invention regards a method of locking a height adjustable table by positioning a table top of a height adjustable table to a desired height relative to a surface supporting a base of the table and locking the table top at the desired height by trapping a locking element so as to engage the table top and the base simultaneously.
Each of the above aspects of the present invention provides the advantage of providing a height adjustable table that is uncomplicated in operation and structure and inexpensive to build.
Each of the above aspects of the present invention provides the advantages of an aesthetically pleasing table and preventing the locking mechanisms from being easily damaged.